Cerúleo
by PukitChan
Summary: Lily no recuerda cómo llegó a ese lugar. Aunque, en ese momento, tampoco le interese demasiado averiguarlo. / Este fic participa en el reto "Mundo Muggle" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Harry Potter no es mío, lo sé. Es de J.K. Rowling, pero yo adoro escribir fics de él. Eso es todo. JO. **

_Este fic participa en el reto "Mundo Muggle" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Personaje: **Lily Luna Potter.

**Lugar: **Greenwich Park.

* * *

**Cerúleo **

Por:

PukitChan

Lily hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, bajando la mirada mientras caminaba. No recordaba cómo había llegado a _Greenwich Park, _uno de los Parques Reales de Londres, pero, en ese momento, era lo que menos parecía importarle. Tampoco advertía la mirada que algunas personas le dedicaban, siguiendo el ritmo de su lento avanzar. Hacía frío. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus labios helados. Sin embargo, su pálido y precioso rostro, cubierto de un suave maquillaje, estaba oculto detrás de la larga y sedosa cabellera roja. Probablemente, si alguien no se hubiera sentido intimidado por la abrumadora belleza de la joven, y se hubiera acercado para preguntarle si estaba bien, probablemente se habría percatado de que la caminata de Lily Potter era guiada por la inercia que le causaba la necesidad de alejarse.

_Aunque, probablemente, Lily ni siquiera era capaz de recordar qué la había motivado a refugiarse en aquel lugar._

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le había sucedió? Había tenido una riña con sus hermanos, pero no estaba segura de que ése fuera el verdadero motivo por el que había huido. Porque había huido, ¿cierto? No encontraba otra explicación. Por supuesto, sólo algo así podría llevarla a estar ahí. Porque, aunque sólo había visitado pocas veces ese parque, albergaba algunos de los recuerdos más hermosos de su infancia. Su padre y su madre la habían llevado a pasear allí, en compañía de sus hermanos mayores y Teddy. Habían hecho un recorrido inmenso. Habían jugado.

_Habían sido felices. _

Suspiró y levantó su bonito rostro, mirando hacia al frente. Por primera vez, en todo ese tiempo, se percató de que había estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo, pero que aun así, sus pasos habían encontrando un camino al cual seguir. El observatorio del lugar, ubicado en una alta colina, parecía tener pocos visitantes ese día: la mayoría se encontraba caminando en dirección contraria.

Lily mordió su labio inferior y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor. Si ya estaba allí, ¿qué más daba tener una pequeña aventura? Ya después de eso recordaría lo que tenía que recordar. Quizás aún no era el momento para que sus memorias regresaran. Tal vez se había perdido de una parte de su vida, pero ya regresaría. Cosas como ésas siempre tenían que regresar. Después de todo, ella ya había aprendido que existían recuerdos que jamás se podían olvidar.

Tomó la decisión y, aumentando el ritmo de su caminata, Lily avanzó una vez más. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color más intenso, producto de la emoción que la invadía. Se sentía como una pequeña niña cometiendo una travesura porque estaba completamente segura de que nadie la atraparía.

Sus largas botas resonaban suavemente por el elegante camino y su corazón palpitó emocionado por acercarse cada vez más al observatorio. Si por un instante, Lily se hubiera detenido a observar con atención, se habría dado cuenta a tiempo de que su pequeña aventura no resultaría del modo en que ella quería. Quizás se arrepentiría de ello más tarde, pero en ese momento no se detuvo a considerarlo. Y, tal vez, ni siquiera en el futuro.

Cuando estaba a poco menos de cincuenta metros de su destino, un perro (que más bien tenía la apariencia de un lobo) apareció de la nada, corriendo con dirección hacia ella. Lily levantó su ceja y miró a su alrededor intentando descubrir si el perro en realidad se estaba dirigiendo hacia otra persona. No había nadie a su alrededor. Miró una vez más al perro y comprobó que, efectivamente, corría en su dirección. Sonrió un poco. Le gustaban los animales. De hecho, en Hogwarts, uno de sus EXTASIS había sido en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El perro llegó y anduvo en círculos alrededor de ella, olfateándola y moviendo su cola alegremente. Lily, animada, se colocó en cuclillas justo cuando el animal quedó enfrente. El perro alzó su cabeza y la miró con curiosidad. Lily sonrió tímidamente mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar su pelaje. Parecía un lobo, y su pelaje (blanco, gris y negro) parecía resaltar sus ojos azules. Tan azules e intensos como los de la propia Lily.

—Hola, lindo —saludó, acariciando una de sus orejas. Al perro pareció agradarle eso, porque inclinó su cabeza, buscando más atención—. ¿De dónde has salido tú?

—Le gustas.

Lily levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz masculina dirigirse a su persona. Lo primero que vio fue la brillante sonrisa de un atractivo muchacho castaño que, cubierto por una abrigadora ropa, le sonreía con una enorme calidez.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Más bien, yo diría que soy yo de él, pero eso no importa —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se llama Orión. Es un Husky Siberiano. Y le gustas.

—Hola Orión. Tú también me gustas —dijo Lily, obteniendo como respuesta un animado ladrido. Ella sonrió más y, cuando se trató de incorporar, notó una mano ofreciéndole ayuda. Un poco nerviosa, ella la aceptó y, sólo cuando estuvo de pie, notó que el muchacho era más alto que ella, aunque parecían rondar la misma edad.

—Me llamo Ethan —saludó él, mirándola fijamente. Lily, nerviosa, acertó a mirar hacia un lado mientras pronunciaba suavemente su nombre, pero no su apellido—. ¿Te dirigías al observatorio? —preguntó Ethan.

—Sí —respondió y buscó su mirada—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Soy yo quien lo vigila —explicó él, aunque no especificó en qué área se estaba refiriendo—. Y por ahora está cerrado. Lo lamento.

La mirada de Lily se entristeció, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza intentando dibujar la hermosa sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella suavemente—. Quizás yo debí mirar con más atención los…

—¡Lily!

Ella giró al escuchar su nombre. A pocos metros de distancia, James caminaba hacia ella con aspecto de estar enojado., aunque no entendía por qué. Lily suspiró y caminó hacia el encuentro con su hermano mayor, preguntándose cómo la había hallado.

—James… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que irnos… —murmuró él, lazándole una mirada rápida a Ethan, quien simplemente inclinó su cabeza a manera de saludo, pero que fue ignorado por James—. Nos están esperando.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó desconcertada, cuando James la sujetó por los hombros.

—Lily… no estoy jugando.

—¡No entiendo qué ocurre, James! —exclamó y su hermano por fin la miró. Al descubrir que ella no le mentía y que su desconcierto era real, él simplemente suspiró pesadamente mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "_Albus…_"

—Confía en mí, Lily, ¿quieres? Tenemos que irnos.

—Pero… —dijo ella, volteando a ver a Ethan.

—Ahora.

Lily parecía a punto de reprochar, pero Ethan se adelantó diciendo:

—El observatorio estará listo la próxima semana. Quizás puedas apreciarlo la próxima vez. A Orión le gustaría volver a verte —Y como si quisiera reafirmarlo, el perro ladró animadamente.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Él tenía razón. _Siempre podía haber una próxima vez. _

—Hasta luego —musitó Lily, despidiéndose tanto del muchacho como de Orión. James la sujetó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, sabiendo que prisa y que debían aparecerse pronto.

Cuando por fin lo hicieron, Lily abrió sus ojos en casa de sus padres, sin saber que ése apenas había sido el inicio de sus problemas.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Lo confieso. Ésta es la primera vez que escribo de Lily Potter, pero de inmediato pensé en ella como una preciosa muchacha de cabello rojo, intenso, Muy muy bella, pero insegura también. Esta parte es sólo un pequeño fragmento de su vida y me gustaría escribir más de ella; quizá, más adelante, lo pueda hacer nwn. Quizá pueda parecer algo confusa esta viñeta, pero... no sé, me gustó muchísimo. Adoré escribirla. Y eso. xD

Gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal por proporcionarme fotografías de tan hermoso parque. Adoro ver el mundo desde sus ojos.

El título, cerúleo, hace referencia a una mezcla de colores azules; del color que me imagino los ojos de Lily y Orión. Por cierto, todo el mundo debería tener un siberiano. ¡Los amo! Y pues eso. Un placer escribir esta viñeta. Gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review. -3-


End file.
